To Love Again
by MusicalFan4
Summary: Auggie: Strong and cold. Annie: sweet, bright and broken. Can they learn to love themselves and each other?
1. Chapter 1

_So this is going to be AU. Auggie isn't blind. Annie isn't CIA. Hope you enjoy. _

_3 Musicalfan4_

First Encounter

August "Auggie" Anderson walked quickly to the curb of the street. As much as he loved his job he hated that he was forced to attend events like the Smithsonian Gala. He waited impatiently on the curb for his car service, he called his normal driver Jon about 30 minutes ago, and so he should be arriving any minute. As Auggie tapped a finger on his watch he heard a faint scraping noise. _What was that? _He looked around as he heard it again. It seemed to be coming from a small alley. He took a step closer as Jon's bright headlights flooded the street. Jon soon pulled up to the curb, Auggie reached for the door when he heard the scraping again.

"Hold on a minute, Jon." Auggie called, he stayed until he saw Jon nod, before making his way to the alley. He stopped at the entrance and peered the small street.

"Hello?" He called. "Hello!" He carefully walked down the street until he reached the end of it, where there were several boxes and a dumpster stacked against a wall. Shrugging he was about to turn back up the street when he heard the scraping noise again. Peering around in the darkness he saw a small form huddled in-between a box and the dumpster. Auggie took a step closer. It was a woman. He walked closer to her and realized that it was her that was making the scraping sound. In her left hand she had a pair of car keys and was running them up and down the wall.

"Hello? Miss." Auggie bent down to her level and she coward backwards. Auggie looked around. He reached out for her and quickly scooped the woman his arms. The woman let out noise between a sob and a yell.

"You're okay. You're okay." Auggie soothed as he carried her swiftly to the waiting car.

The drive back to Aggies's apartment was quiet except for the small shaky gasps coming from the woman sitting in Auggie's lap. Sometime between the alley and midtown the woman had fallen asleep. Her head lolled on her neck and her body drooped forward. In the dimly lit car Auggie took a moment to study her. She was tiny, petite and she had long blond hair. He also noticed a faint bruise on her neck that disappeared down her shoulder. As he watched the woman Auggie felt a strange wave of protectiveness course through him. The car hit a bump and he tore his eyes away from the woman to meet Jon's in the mirror. Auggie shifted his body protectively over her and glared at the driver until he looked away. When they reached his apartment Auggie got out of the car cradling the woman against him. He paid Jon quickly and strode into his apartment building. Once in his apartment he walked toward his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the mattress. Now that he had her in the light, his eyes widened. She had a nasty bruise forming on her right eye and her dress was torn. He quickly spun away from her and pulled out an oversized t-shirt from his drawer. As he gently tugged the tattered dress away from her body, his blood boiled. The woman had more bruises and cuts on her torso, his eyes raked over her form, bruises coved her abdomen, and trailed down her arms and legs. A purple marks covered her neck. Auggie silently seethed. _She had been manhandled! _Auggie gently slipped his arms around her back and lifted her towards him. As he slipped the t-shirt over her head, it tipped her head forward and he tightened his grip on her. The dirty blonde locks weren't dirty blonde at all they were caked in dried blood. He pulled her closer and rested her head on his shoulder as his hand snaked into her hair and he felt a gash at the back of her head. Auggie growled. He gently lowered back on to the pillows and pulled the covers over her. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet. Auggie got comfortable on his couch and fell asleep; dreaming about pounding who had ever hurt the woman sleeping in his bedroom.

_What do you think? Comments, questions, concern? Let me know!  
>3Musicalfan4 <em>


	2. Chapter 2

In trouble

Auggie jerked awake, something was off. The first thing he noticed was that he was not in his bed the second he couldn't put his finger on. He sat up thinking; the events of last night came rushing back to him. He quickly flicked on the light and looked at his watch. "4:30 am" He groaned. Auggie stood and walked back to his bedroom. The woman was in the same position he left her. The exact same position. Auggie's eyebrows furrowed as he stepped closer. He watched her concerned, before he places his hand just over mouth and nose; waiting for a puff of air. Her breath was shallow and quick. He shook her wake. The woman's eyes snapped open. She screamed in terror.

"Hey… hey it's okay." She quieted but scramble away from him and almost toppled over. Auggie stuck out an arm a caught her. He led her to bed and made her sit down as he turned on the lights. The woman looked around, confused. Auggie fished a flashlight out of the nightstand drawer. He quickly flashed the beam in her eyes and cursed. _Dammit. _She had a concussion. How could he be so stupid? He should have taken her straight to the hospital. He shook his head and grabbed her arm again. The woman looked around blearily as he led her from the bedroom. She swayed on the spot as he grabbed his keys off the counter. Auggie gently grabbed her arm and steered her toward the door and out into the night.

Auggie sat in the hospital. The woman had been rushed away as soon as they had walked through the door.

"Excuse me sir?" He turned toward a nurse standing with two officers.

"We need you to come with us." The one on the left step forward; Auggie nodded as he stood up. The officers led him into an empty room.

"Sit down please." The one on the right told him, gesturing to the chair. "I'm Officer Brown and this is Officer Woolridge." The officer told him gesturing the other police officer. "What's your name?"

"August Anderson."

"And you found Ms. Walker, correct?" Auggie looked up.

"That's her name?" Office Brown's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't know her name?"

"Well, no I just found her."

"And you brought her straight here, correct?"

"Before you answer." Officer Woolridge cut him off. "Just know that she has a severe concussion as well several cracked ribs and a separated shoulder."

"No, I didn't."

"You didn't'? What did you do before bringing her here?"

"I took her home."

"You took her home?"

"Yes."

"Where do you live?"

"2100 Connecticut Avenue."

"Why would you take an obviously hurt woman back to your apartment hmmm?

"I wasn't really thinking about it."

"So do you do this often? Find hurt woman and bring them to your apartment?"

"No."

"Then why bring her back?"

"I was tired, she was hurt, it seemed like a good idea to just take her with me a go to the hospital in the morning."

"It seems like a good idea? You don't find it a little strange that you take this battered woman home with you? She's a complete stranger."

"So? She was hurt and I couldn't just leave her in the alley by herself."

"Exactly! You couldn't leave her that's why you came back for her."

"What?"

"Admit it. Mr. Anderson, you were the one to hurt her, then you came back."

"What. No. I was at a company party and was going home when I heard this strange noise and found her."

"You were at a party?"

"What party?"

"The Smithsonian Gala."

"You were at the Smithsonian?"

"Yes."

"You work for the Smithsonian?"

"I believe I just answered that." The officers glared at him.

"Look if you don't believe me, you can call my boss."

"Really now?"

"Yes, here her number." Auggie pulled a business card out of his pocket a pushed it across the table. Officer Brown took and looked at it before he pulled out his cell and dialed the number.

"Hello? I…. I am sorry to disturb you ma'am." Auggie smirked. "Yes, I understand. I am calling here about an August Anderson. Yes, yes. I'm afraid that I can't do that."

Officer Brown pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it in confusion.

"Did she just hang up on me?"

"I don't know Einstein." The officers glared at him.

Ten minutes later Joan Campbell strode into the room, her blue eyes flashing as she sat down beside Auggie.

"Ma'am you can't be here." Officer Woolridge said standing up.

"I can and I will. You obviously thought this was important enough to wake me up…" she looked at her watch "5 in the morning." Auggie chuckled but covered it with a cough when Joan glared at him. The officers stared at her.

"Well?"

"Mr. Anderson says he found this woman but didn't bring her to the hospital and she was badly hurt." Joan pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Can I have a word with Mr. Anderson?" The officers looked at her. Joan arched an eyebrow at them. Officer Woolridge nodded and left with Officer Brown close behind. Joan turned to Auggie.

"What were you thinking? Wait I know. You weren't. "

"It wasn't like that."

"Really then what was it like. Enlighten me August Anderson."

"I found her and I didn't know it was that bad. I mean I the bruise on her face but I

Thought maybe she was drunk or something and was just going to let her sleep it off.

Then when I was changing her I saw the rest of the bruises and the cut on her head…"

"Wait you saw she was hurt worse then you thought at first and you undressed her?"

"When you put it like that it sounds so much worse."

"Listen Anderson, you are in no place to make smartass remarks. You may be charged with assault and attempted kidnapping. Tell me exactly what happened so I can get you out of this mess." Auggie sighed and began retelling the story of how he found the woman.

Auggie tapped lightly on the side on the table as he waited for Joan to re-enter. She had left a few minutes ago to talk to the with the Officers. He silently berated himself. He had made a rookie mistake. He should have called 911, he should have taken to the hospital and he should have reported right away, but he didn't. Why? He rubbed the heels of the hand into his eyes. _Grrrrr. _

"Thank God for doctors." Joan re-entered. Auggie looked up.

"The doctors in the E.R. determined that the woman. Anne Walker. That's her name. Her bruises are at least 12 hours old. So you're off the hook. " Auggie relaxed and rose from the chair. He made his way passed the police who were eyeing them. Auggie made his way to his car.

"Where are you going Anderson?"

"Home."

"Nu-uh. Your late for work."

"So are you." Auggie retorted.

"Did you forget that I am your boss? I am never late." Auggie groaned as he waited for Joan to climb into his car before speeding toward Langley.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie groaned as she slowly woke up.

"Annie?" She blinked owlishly and turned toward the sound of her sister's voice.

"Dani?" she rasped. Danielle spoke softly. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Where am I?" She asked as Dani moved to the table at the end of her bed and poured her a class of water.

"The hospital." Annie's eyes widened as broken memories from the Smithsonian Gala came rushing back. Dani pressed the plastic cup into her hand. She sat straight up and gasped as she became aware of dull throbbing in the back of her head. Danielle's eyes flashed with concern as she sat down and patted her sister's hand.

"Your head?" Annie nodded gingerly as Dani pressed the call button. Soon a nurse poked her head into the room.

"Oh! You're up!" She exclaimed. "Let me get the doctor." She disappeared. As the sisters waited for Annie's doctor to come in Annie once again turned to her sister.

"Where are your kids?" Danielle laughed.

"They're with Michael." Annie grinned as she imagined her loveable, but slightly forgetful brother-in-law handling her nieces. Before she responded a man with graying hair and lab coat stepped in. "

Hello, Ms. Walker. I'm Dr. Rios." Annie gave the doctor a small smile. "How are you feeling?" He questioned.

"My head hurts and stomach hurts. " Dr. Rios stepped up to her bed and grabbed her chart.

"I bet it does. You took quite a hit." Dani winced. "Well the good news is that you can go home. The bad is that you need to take it easy for the next couple of weeks." Dr. Rios explained. She groaned making her sister and Dr. Rios grin. "You are one lucky duck, Ms. Walker." He said as she signed Annie's chart with a flourish.

"Lucky? How? Danielle demanded. Dr. Rios looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to face her. "Your sister is lucky because if Mr. Anderson hadn't found her the results good have been much worse.

"Mr. Anderson?"

"Ah, yes. Mr. Anderson is the man that found you and brought you here." Annie nodded confused. _Who__was__this__Mr.__Anderson?_ "Is there anything else you have questions about?" he asked. The sisters looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Well then I'll go sign your discharge papers." He stopped at the door. "Would you like you clothes back?" Dani reached beside her and pulled out a duffle bag.

"I brought clothes from home."

"I want my clothes back pleases." Dr. Rios nodded as he left. Danielle huffed. "I brought you clothes from home she repeated. "I know, but I still want my clothes."

Annie stepped out of the hospital bathroom wearing loose sweat pants and a t-shirt. Her cracked ribs tightly wrapped and her arm in a sling to keep from agitating her injured shoulder. Danielle clutched the brown bag containing the pain medicine that her sister had been issued. As she and Annie made there way through the hospital wing to the front entrance of the hospital an elderly nurse stopped them holding a large zip-lock bag.

" Here you go dearie." Annie took the bag and they continued on their way. Once she was settled into the passenger seat of the mini van and Dani had pulled on to the highway only did Danielle break the silence."

I wonder who this Mr. Anderson is." Annie groaned.

"Dani…"

"What?" she replied indignantly.

"I have the right to wonder about the guy who saved my baby sister's life."

"Really that's all your wondering?" Danielle had the decency to blush.

"Okay, okay maybe I asked the nurse what he looked like."

"Dani!"

Twenty minutes later Dani pulled into her Georgetown home. The pair walked into the kitchen, where Annie sat at the bar and her sister leaned against the counter.

"Wasn't your dress purple?" Her sister asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Wasn't your dress purple?" Annie looked at the baggie containing her dress.

"Yeah it was." She reached for the bag and pulled out the dress, no not a dress a light brown shirt with green lettering stating, " I'm a Fungi" on it.

"That's not your dress."

"Really? I didn't notice." Annie remarked dryly as she unfolded the shirt. As she shook it out a piece of paper fell out. Annie hissed as she bent down to grab the piece of paper the tile.

"You okay?" Danielle asked.

"Yep." It was a business card. It read.

August R. Anderson

Smithsonian Associate Director

Office Number: (202) 633-8644. Fax: (202) 786-2536. Email:

Dani looked at her. "Well?"

"It's his business card."

"His card? Who? This mysterious Mr. Anderson?" She nodded. "Are you going to call him?" "What? No!"

"Why not? It is obviously fate." Annie glared at Dani. "Oh come on Annie"

"I'm leaving." She stood and made her way to the guesthouse, where she currently lived. "Call him!" Danielle yelled.

Annie sighed at as she sank on to her bed. She stared at the ceiling and toyed with the business card. After a few minutes she reached for the phone. _Am__I__really__going__to__call__him?__He__did__rescue__you._She sighed. _Stupid__conscious_Annie grumbled. She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She took a deep breath and hung up the phone. _I__will__call__tomorrow._She promised herself. Annie sat up gasping as her ribs protested the movement. She made her way to the front room to dig through the bag that she had dropped by the front door searching for the medicine. She quickly popped the top off and swallowed two pills before walking back to the bedroom, only to fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

Approximately 1 month later.

Auggie glared at the computer in front of him. Ever since that incident at the hospital Joan had chained him to his desk. _Four__weeks__of__desk__duty!_That was an extensive punishment, even from Joan. He hit the delete button stared typing, again. _-Beep-_ His computer let out a loud noise and he cursed. No matter how fancy the computer he hated to be in his desk at the DPD. He hit another key and the computer made another noise of protest. Auggie growled and slammed his fist up and down on the keyboard.

"Trying to kill your computer?" A smug voice asked. Auggie looked up to see Jai Wilcox leaning on the corner of the desk smirking at him.

"Can it Wilcox." Jai opened his mouth to say something when Joan's voice rang out over the bullpen.

"Auggie my office. Jai, Arthur wants to see you." Jai smirked again and walked out of the doors. "Auggie. Now." Joan said and walked back into her office. "You need to attend another Smithsonian event." Auggie opened his mouth to protest. "Do you want back in the field?"

**Later that night **

Auggie glanced around the room. It was decorated to with beautiful sweeping curtain covering and the large space was dotted with waiters and guests alike. He sighed and looked at the screen of his phone, reading the profile of his target. A woman. Blonde. She was the Smithsonian's best photographer. Young. Pretty. As he continued to read a slow smirk crept on to his face. An easy in. It should be a simple op. Get the info and get laid in the process.

Annie Walker scanned the room. She had been putting off going to parties since the last event, but her boss had been firm on this one. She circled the dance floor and stopped to take a picture of a couple dancing. The man's head lowered and whispering in his partners ear. Her head hidden in his shoulder. She clicked the shutter and continued on her way. She tilted the camera down to look at the screen; double-checking to make such she caught the moment. Then she slung the camera over her shoulder and searched to crowd for assistant with the rest of her equipment.

Auggie chugged his flute of Champaign. He had been here longer then expected and still no sign of the woman. He turned to put the empty flute on a passing waiter's try when something collided with his chest.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Auggie looked down to see a small woman standing in front of him. He scanned her quickly. Small. Blue dress. Black heels. Blonde hair. Brown eyes.

"No, blood no foul." She gave a small smile and darted around him disappearing into the crowd. He just found his mark.

Annie shook her head. She couldn't believe that she just ran into someone. The man tall, lean and narrow and a mop top of brown curls. She shook her head trying to clear it. She situated herself in the corner of the room and continued to take pictures when she felt a tap on her shoulder. A man stood there with two glasses and offered her one.

"No thank. I'm working."

"That dress looks nice on you." She opened her mouth but he plowed on.

"It would look even better on my floor." Annie blushed and the man took another step forward. Annie put the camera in front her protectively.

"Come on. One drink. We can go to my place…"

"I believe the lady said no." A hand wrapped around the man shoulder. It was the man that she had run into. He held the other one by the shoulder and steered him away, giving a subtle but firm push in the opposite direction.

"Thank you."

"No problem." She held out her hand.

"Annie Walker."

"Auggie Anderson."

"I guess I owe you double the thanks." Auggie looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You probably don't remember, but I'm the one you saved that night when I was…" she trailed off. He turned his head to get a better look at her.

"Barber!" A slightly heavy man jumped spilling cocktail sauce down the front of his shirt.

"I've been looking for you all night! What about stay close do you not understand?" Annie walked angrily towards him and jerked several bags he had been carrying on to the floor. Annie then pulled out several bundles and begins to mutter to herself as she rearranged the bags. When she was finished repacking her equipment bags and cursing Barber in several different languages she looked up but Auggie was gone.

Auggie walked out of the hall where the party was being held and hailed a cab. As he sped toward is apartment he ran a hand through his hair. This just got a lot more complicated.

8


	4. Chapter 4

First Move

Annie walked quickly through the long halls of the Smithsonian. Ever since she had bumped into Mr. Anderson at the party a couple weeks ago the man was everywhere. She thought him a little odd. There was something about him that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Now she stopped outside off the door marked "Administrators" in bold gold lettering. She walked up to the woman sitting at the desk. "Excuse me." The other woman looked up. "I have a meeting with Mr. Anderson." The woman looked at her computer screen and her eyes squinted in confusion

"Mr. Anderson?" Annie nodded. She looked down, frowning. "Is he an administrator?"

"Yes."

"I don't have an Anderson in admin…"

"Ms. Walker!" Auggie was striding toward fixing his tie. "I'll take it from here Gloria." Gloria shot him a bewildered look.

"Okay…" she seemed confused.

"Follow me." Auggie motioned to her, before he turned back the way he came. Annie stared after him before hurrying to catch up. He turned down several hallways before stopping at an ornate door. He heard Annie stop behind him. Auggie took a deep breath before pushing the door open. In the once deserted room a large oak desk, several bookcases and small sitting room opened before him. He smirked to himself, those tech boys never failed to amaze him with their work to the moment someone stepped in attitude. They were probably scurrying out of the building as he took it all in. Auggie walked to his desk and he gestured to Annie to take the seat in front of the desk.

Annie's mouth fell open. Mr. Anderson's office was huge; it probably was the size of her whole studio. "Ms. Walker?" Her eyes snapped toward the man who was now sitting. He gestured again to the seat in front of him. Annie hurried to take it. Mr. Anderson turned to the large computer monitor. "Ms. Walker, you're a photographer?" Annie startled again.

"Yes. I've worked here since my internship in college."

"Are you to best?"

"I… what?"

"Are you the best?" He bit out every word.

"Yes, I mean I guess?"

"You sound unsure." He smirked again.

"You took me by surprise." Auggie made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"Mr. Anderson? What did you want to meet me for? I don't mean to be pushy but I have a deadline to finish."

"I know." Annie blinked in surprise. He was looking at her again and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "But I have an assignment for you." Annie's head cocked to the left in curiosity.

"You do?"

"Yes. There's an Russian athletic exhibition for the Olympics and the Smithsonian would love to a record for our Olympic exhibit."

"Olympic exhibit? I've never even heard of that." Auggie's smirk widened just a bit.

"Of course not. It's been somewhat of a hassle, getting all the logistics worked out." He thought back to the Joan's briefing.

"_Annie Walker." A picture of the blonde woman that Auggie had met twice now, showed up on the screen. "She is the top photographer for the Smithsonian." _

"_She not only frequently travels outside the U.S. but she has the access we need." _

"_Joan, I have a bad feeling about this." Joan raised an eyebrow, _

"_Why can't we use her assistant? What's his name."? _

"_Stu. Bring me up the stuff we have on Annie's assistant." Stu, Auggie's favorite techie brought up another file. _

_ "Greg Barber." A picture of a man with a food stain on his shirt popped up. "Graduate middle of his class from community college with a degree in computer science. Became photo assistant for Annie Walker two years ago after resigning from a tech position at the Smithsonian." _

_Stu spoke up. "Resign being the operative word." The room of agents turned to look at him. _

_ "A friend of mine from college works there, he said that Barber was force to resign after he spilled his soda on the hardware." Joan glared at him. _

_ "As I was saying, Barber is incompetent. Annie is the perfect choice. Auggie." He looked up from the file he was reading. " You will be Annie's handler. You've met her twice. She'll be more likely to open up to you then if we inserted anybody else." Auggie nodded. _

_ " We are modifying your cover. Instead of being an administrator for a sponsor of the Smithsonian, but a Smithsonian administrator. The tech team will set up your office. Here are the details. " Joan turned toward the screen again. "_

From then on Auggie and the tech team had scrambled to make his cover believable. Now here he stood in his new office in front of his mark. This was not going to end well. He had this gut feeling that this operation was going to get messy. _Joy_.

"When do I leave?"

"Three days from today. " Came the short reply.

"Why so soon?" He shot her a flat look.

"Your flight leaves at 12." Auggie pushed a pamphlet of folders toward her. "This contains your flight information. " Annie nodded and rose. She was almost to the door when his voice called out to her.

"Oh, by the way." She turned to look at him. " I'll be meeting you there to make sure your equipment it up to standard. " He watched as she bristled, nodded her consent and left.

Auggie, dressed in another suit scanned the throng of people for his mark. His eye was drawn to the blonde all but dragging her assistant with her. He stepped forward.  
>"Ms. Walker." She looked at him and he noticed the dark shadows underneath her eyes. Her assistant was grimy, sweaty and had a stain from his most recent meal on his shirt. For being almost anal about her photos, her assistant was a slob. Auggie wondered how the man had ever gotten the job.<p>

Annie thought she saw Mr. Anderson's a flicker of concern but before she could really process the brief flash of emotion on his other wise stoic face, was gone.

" So your flight leaves in an hour, you have everything?" She shot him a glare and huffed.

"Of course. I should have everything. " she took a moment to mentally scan through her equipment. Wide-angle, flash, remote control, 200 millimeter… She continued to think of the items that she had packed until her bumbling assistant drop his soda on to the nearest bag "BARBER!" The man scrambled frantically to pick up the drink before jogging away to find a napkin. Annie quickly removed the equipment from the bag and began to inspect them for damage. After several minutes, Barber still hadn't return and Auggie saw his chance.

"Your equipment looks fine, why don't you find something to clean the bag up?" She hesitated for a moment. He smirked, "I'm not going to steal it." She looked at him one more time before backing way toward a nearby café. "I'll be right back." As Auggie watched her walk away he quickly picked up the 200-millimeter lens. In her dossier it had mentioned that the 200-millimeter was her favorite lens and that she used it the most often. He pulled out a thin, clear circular disk and placed on the glass on the lens, before picking up is phone and hitting the speed dial.

"Stu?"

"I'm here, Augs."

"Let's get rolling." He quickly tapped a quick code to the phone and hit send.

"Okay it's to go, by the way, I like the tie, and it's very…"

"Focus Stu,"

"Right, there's a small nano-chip in the back of the phone, remove it and place it on the connection port of the camera. It's a black panel with symbols on it. " Auggie quickly followed direction.

"Got it."

"And we're live. That little chip is programmed to recognize our guys voice and relay it to us."

Auggie smiled as Annie came back, eyeing him. She leaned down and picked up the slightly damp bag and began to blot with the handful of napkins that she brought back. He glared at her as she snagged her favorite lens back.

" Now boarding at gate C to Moscow."

Annie quickly repacked her gear muttering "Where the hell is Barber "and " He better be on the plane." She straightened and stuck out her hand. "Well Mr. Anderson it's been nice to see you again." Before she hoisted the bags on her shoulder and left for her gate.

Now all he had to do was wait.


End file.
